jazfandomcom-20200216-history
The Duprees
The Duprees is an American musical group of doo-wop style, which had a series of hit records in the early 1960s. Career The group was founded in the early 1960s in Jersey City, New Jersey, by William L. Dickinson High School students Michael Arnone, Joe Santollo, John Salvato, Tom Bialoglow, and lead singer Joey Canzano (later known as Joey Vann). George Paxton, a former big band leader was impressed by the group's style and signed them to his Coed Records label. Their first single, "You Belong to Me", had been a hit for Jo Stafford in 1952. |title=The Duprees|author=Richie Unterberger |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=2012-08-09}} The Duprees' version was given a big band backing by Paxton and reached the US top ten in 1962. The group had more top 40 hits in the next few years. "My Own True Love" was a vocal adaptation of "Tara's Theme" from the soundtrack of Gone with the Wind and became the group's second hit. "Have You Heard" and "Why Don't You Believe Me" also reached the Top 40 charts and, like "You Belong to Me," were originally early 1950s female vocal hits (Joni James, in this case). The group became known for mixing doo-wop vocals with big band arrangements. Tom Bialoglow left in 1963. Mike Kelly, who had recorded on the group's original demos for George Paxton, replaced Joey Vann as lead vocalist in 1964, and formally left the group in 1977. He was replaced by Tommy Petillo. In the late 1960s and early 1970s they released an album under the name "The Italian Asphalt and Paving Co," and had a minor hit called "Check Yourself." In the 1980s, two Duprees groups existed. One was fronted by Arnone, with Tony Testa (who had been the group's guitarist since 1964) and new members Phil Granito, Jimmy Spinelli, and lead Richie Rosato. Another featured Salvato and Petillo. Arnone later won a lawsuit which forced Salvato's group to stop using the Duprees name. Currently touring as the Duprees are Testa, Granito, Spinelli, and Tommy Petillo, who joined the group after Rosato left. Joe Santollo died in 1981, Joey Vann died in 1984, and Mike Arnone died in 2005. John Salvato is a booking agent and, since the 1980s, no longer performs. Mike Kelly sang with The Chaperones for a brief stint in 2006 and later (August 7, 2012) died of cancer. Tommy Bialoglow had his own group called Twilight Time and currently performs with Joe Zisa & Friends "Jersey Tribute". Discography * "You Belong to Me" (1962) * "Have You Heard" (1963) * "Total Recall" (1968) Chart performance Albums chart *''You Belong to Me'' - #101 Billboard 200 (1962) *''Have You Heard'' - (1963) *''The Italian Asphalt & Pavement Company'' - (1970) Singles chart All chart listings are according to Billboard *"My Own True Love" - Pop Chart #13 (1962) *"You Belong to Me" - Pop Chart #7 (1962) *"Gone with the Wind" - Pop Chart #89 (1963) *"Have You Heard?" - Pop Chart #18 (1963) *"Why Don't You Believe Me" - Pop Chart #37 (1963) *"(It's No) Sin" - Pop Chart #74 (1964) *"Check Yourself" - Pop Chart #97 (1970) *"Delicious" - Disco Singles #3 (1975) References http://www.nj.com/entertainment/music/index.ssf/2012/08/mike_kelly_of_the_duprees_dead.html External links * The Duprees official website Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical D